Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 157
Suggestions Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis They are both princes of the Zoras/Zora related race. They have both had a close person in their family die recently. Link also has to raise their confidence. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : I was going to say no just because I think this is kind of a boring fight, but we've had worse fights suggested (and even ones that went through), so I'd honestly be pretty okay with this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : : This has been tried a few times before. It's kind of generic, but still interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : : I'll go ahead and give you credit for not suggesting something awful. -'Minish Link' 23:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : : Just do it already. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : I leik it. Paradox64 (talk) 19:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. Jazzi 19:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm almost certain I opposed this more than once before, but something happened to our standards since then. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Aeralfos vs. Fokka Two flying creatures that are typically considered to be the most difficult enemies in the game along with the land-dwelling knights (Darknuts and Iron Knuckles, respectively). Both wielding a sword and shield, they are susceptible to the skills learned in the game. They also both seem like they might be an upgraded/deadlier version of other enemies in the game (Lizalfos and Fokkeru, respectively). Not sure how this will go since I thought it up on the fly, but we haven't had a common enemy fight or a combatant from the NES games in the ToC in a long time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Aren't most enemies susceptible to skills learned in the game? Either way though I like it, always want to see more enemy fights and always like me some Zelda II. I wouldn't really consider Fokka an upgrade to Fokkeru (similar name as they're both birds but their fighting style is very different, more similar to Doom Raddles). Based on fighting style, Fokka come across more as upgrades to Zelda II's Lizalfos (which is a closer connection for what we have here) Oni Link 00:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Per Oni Dark Link. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ' 11:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I'm okay with it, but that's about all the opinion I have on this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 12:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : NOPE! Chuck Testa. Paradox64 (talk) 19:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh. Jazzi 19:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I do like this fight, but I'm just not interested into it right now. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : I like it enough. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Lake Floria vs. Zora's Domain The two water-based locations in their respective games, both require a item to traverse the entirety of the underwater space they hold, and both hold resident to the water-dwelling race of their game. Paradox64 (talk) 19:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : No. Jazzi 19:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : Nope. -'''Minish Link 19:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : One of the worst suggestions I have ever seen. And follow the rules next time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't think this needs an explanation. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : : I usually don't like location battles as they tend to be very odd. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : Location fights almost never work. This one in particular is just... Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : : I find your lake of faith disturbing. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : : I see what you did there... Paradox64 (talk) 22:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC)